When in Wonderland
by myprovincialife
Summary: AU one shot. Rapunzel enlightens one of her customers with the story of Alice in Wonderland. What happens when they both realise they have more in common than each of them think?


**So this is my first Flynn/Rapunzel fic and I'm kind of proud of it. It's an AU one shot set in the modern day. I hope they aren't too ooc. I have ideas for a sequel so please review and let me know what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney related.**

* * *

Rapunzel loved fairytales. Ever since she was a little girl all she ever dreamed of was having her own happy ending. She'd sit in the library Monday through Friday reading all the tales imagining that she was Belle just waiting to explore the world and see what it had to offer. She wanted to have hair like Ariel, she wanted to be as beautiful as Cinderella and most of all she wanted her very own Prince Phillip to save her. She just wanted love and sometimes that comes from the most unexpected person.

Rapunzel was working at the local bookstore when he came in. She'd seen him around before but he'd always been so mysterious, not talking to hardly anyone.

"Hi! May I be of your assistance?" Rapunzel had the most gorgeous eyes and beautiful long blonde hair which she was extremely proud of. It reached just below her shoulder blades and everyday she'd braid it before work.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure because if you're looking for a certain book or genre I can help, I know this store inside out. Are you looking for drama, romance, comedy or, oh oh, you look like a horror type of reader. We actually had a new batch of books the other day. I love new books, the smell is my favourite and when you turn the first page the sound is just-" She was cut off.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Rapunzel frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just get a little carried away sometimes. Anyway I'm Rapunzel." She stuck out her hand signifying him to shake it which he rudely ignored. "Fine if you don't want to talk to me I'll leave you to it. If you do decide to stop being a jerk then I'll be over there." She pointed to a bookshelf to the left of the store. "Stacking the new books."

Flynn had been searching for a good 45 minutes before he finally gave up. He turned around to see the blonde girl giggling behind him. "What?"

"It's just you're so stubborn! Why don't you just let me help you?"

He sighed. "Fine. I'm actually looking for a book for my niece. It's her birthday tomorrow and I really have no clue what she likes to read."

Rapunzel smiled. Just her forte. "How old will she be?"

"She's going to be, let me see." He began counting on his fingers. Trust an uncle to not know the age of his niece Rapunzel thought. "Seven tomorrow."

"Perfect. When I was seven I used to love reading all the different fairytales. Does she seem like the sort of girl who likes them?"

Flynn paused in thought again. "I'm not too sure, I don't get to see her that often as she lives away."

"Well every girl seems to love Disney so how about one of those stories?"

Flynn smiled. "Sounds great Rapunzel. Wow what an unusual name."

Rapunzel laughed. "Yeah, I know. You don't hear names like that any more. Speaking of names are you ever going to tell me yours?"

"Hmm, no."

That's it, desperate times call for desperate measures."Please?"

Flynn smirked. "Gosh Blondie no need to use those puppy dog eyes on me, I was joking. The names Flynn, Flynn Rider."

She raised her eyebrows. He doesn't look like a Flynn. "Nice to meet you Flynn. Now do you think she'd like Cinderella?"

"That's the one with the shoe right?"

Rapunzel exhaled loudly. "Glass slipper actually."

"Whatever. I honestly don't know."

"You're hopeless." Rapunzel walked up and down the store pondering. "I've got it!" She ran to behind the cash register and picked up her own limited edition copy of 'Alice in Wonderland.' "One of my favourites as a little girl, it was unlike any other and I'd sit there for hours just reading it over and over until..I'm sorry I'm probably babbling again."

Flynn wouldn't admit it but he was enjoying this story. "No go ahead."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up and she continued. "I read it over and over until I eventually knew the story off by heart."

Flynn smirked. "So you're a Disney maniac then."

"Well I guess I could be called that. I prefer the term dedicated."

"Right. Hey this is limited edition are you sure you want to sell it and especially to me, I mean you could get a fortune for this if you auctioned it."

She looked at the book in her hand. "No take it. I told you, I know it inside out anyway. It's time another special girl owned it now."

"How much?"

"Just take it. Consider it a thank you gift for making me laugh at your struggling before."

Flynn looked at her in the eyes. It's not that he meant to look straight into them but she had the most perfect green eyes that mesmerised him. He looked at her hair which seemed to be in the longest braid he'd ever seen. "How long is your hair?"

She looked at him puzzled. "What?"

Eugene let out a fake cough. "Nothing."

Rapunzel smirked. "It goes all the way down my back, nearly reaches my toes. Why you so interested?"

"I don't know, it's something special. I like it." Good move Flynn, he thought. Quit whilst your ahead. "So, Alice in Wonderland.. What's it about? I've never read it."

"Or seen the movie?" Rapunzel was shocked when Flynn shook his head no. "Well Flynn Rider, how's about I give you a summary, you're definitely missing out."

He doesn't know what even made him agree but he did. "How's about we do that over coffee." Way to act smooth Flynn.

"I don't drink coffee." For some unknown reason his face dropped. Feeling sorry Rapunzel decided to try a different approach. "How's about some hot cocoa? I actually have some in the back." Flynn agreed and Rapunzel led him over to the large seats that were located to the back of the store. "I'll just go and make the warm milk and close the store, I'll be back in a second."

"Okay." Flynn found himself suddenly feeling awkward. He wondered why he even let himself get in this situation in the first place. He wasn't a very social person since.. never mind. But what was so special about this girl that he had to listen to what she had to say? He wasn't the least bit interested in Alice in Wonderland so why did he suddenly seem so intrigued. Did this blonde girl have some sort of control over him?

Flynn was woken up from his self questioning when he saw Rapunzel walk back into the room. "Here you go. I wasn't sure how hot you liked it so I just made it the same as mine. Just right." She passed him the mug.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. So where should I start? Stupid question, the beginning of course."

"Don't you need to read it from the book or something?" Then a thought came into his head as she looked at him with those obedient eyes. "Right, you know it off by heart."

Rapunzel laughed. "See you do listen. So it all began with a young girl named-"

"Wait let me guess.. Alice." Flynn smirked feeling extremely proud of himself.

Rapunzel pushed Flynn's shoulder playfully. "Well done Captain Obvious. Anyway it's suggested she's around seven years old in the novel."

"Just like my niece will be."

"Yeah, what's her name by the way?"

Flynn wondered why Rapunzel was so interested, maybe she was just curious. "Mia-Rose."

"Oh cool, I always wanted a double barrel name. I hate mine, it's too quirky." Rapunzel frowned recalling the bullying she had to deal with in school because of it. She didn't know why her parents had to name her something so obscure.

Flynn could see that this was something that obviously bothered her. "I like the name Rapunzel, it's not quirky or obscure. It's unique."

"Thanks Flynn." She smiled looking down.

He liked her smile, it was so bright and uplifting. "Eugene."

Rapunzel's eyes shot up from her lap to Flynn's face. "What?"

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." He could see that she was confused about the matter. "So are we going to carry on with the story or not?"

"Not until you tell me why you changed your name."

Wow this girl was manipulative. "You really want to know?" Rapunzel nodded, eyes wide. "Well when I was nine my parents died. Leaving me an orphan." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I stopped talking to anyone, I guess I was in deep shock. I was seen by many therapists but I still didn't say a word. I went from foster family to foster family until I finally found a place that I settled at, the Cramer family. I'd never really experienced what it was like to have a family, my mother and father were always away on business and I grew up with nannies. But when I went to the Cramers they treated me like I was there own, buying me everything for school, a bike at Christmas, family days out to the beach. One day I just decided that I didn't want to be Eugene any more. That was the day I started speaking again, the first time in 3 years."

By this point Rapunzel's hand was was placed on his knee but Flynn was too deep in thought to notice. "So why Flynn Rider huh?"

"My father used to read these stories to me whenever he was home; The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. He was a rich swashbuckler who loved adventure. That's who I wanted to be. Not some mute kid who everyone thought was an inconvenience." He didn't realise that by this point he was tearing up himself. He looked over to see Rapunzel in tears beside him. "Don't cry Blondie, I'm fine now."

The corners of Rapunzel's lips perked up. "For the record I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

"You'd be the first. Anyway let's get back to this story, I'm very interested in this Amy."

Rapunzel chuckled in between the last few sobs. "Alice."

"I know, I just wanted to make you laugh."

Rapunzel felt her cheeks blushing. What was it about this boy and why did she find him so easy to talk to? "So Alice was with her sister by the river reading a book that was completely boring, no pictures or dialogue, just words. She was slowly losing interest but then caught sight of a White Rabbit in a waistcoat running by her. The White Rabbit pulled out a pocket watch, says that he is late and goes into a rabbit hole." Rapunzel pauses to look at Flynn to see if he is still paying close attention. He nods reassuring her that he is still listening and she continues. "She ends up in a long hall full of doors. She finds a small door and uses the key on the table to unlock it. When she opens it she sees a beautiful garden and begins to cry because she realises she can't fit through-."

"What happens next?" Rapunzel laughed, he looked like a little kid. She began to wonder if this might have been like when his father used to read him stories. "Hello, earth to Rapunzel. Hey, did you forget what comes next little-miss-I-know-it-inside-out?"

Rapunzel playfully slapped his arm. "No, I just got lost in thought. She ends up finding a bottle labelled DRINK ME and she downs the contents. She then shrinks but realises she left the key on the table."

"Oh no. How'd she get it?"

"If you stopped interrupting you'd find out."

"Okay sorry." Flynn made a zipping his mouth shut gesture and turned to face Rapunzel.

"Next she saw a cake that said EAT ME and so she ate it and turned large. She cried again and shrunk again falling into a pool of tears. She found herself swimming within her own tears alongside a mouse and other creatures. After all the drama she meets the white rabbit again who thinks she's a servant. On her journey she also meets a caterpillar who is not very friendly but helps Alice with the.. you know the growth problems. "

Flynn smirked and for the first time Rapunzel realised how handsome he actually was, she'd never met someone so willing to listen to her voice before. "Are you sure you're not getting bored of my voice because I can stop."

Flynn grabbed her hand and Rapunzel felt a tingle throughout her body. She smiled at him and continued. "I'll summarise it more simply. She meets a cat with a strange smile, he's known as the Cheshire Cat."

"I've heard of him"

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows and Flynn made the zipping motion again. "Anyway she ends up meeting a strange man named the Mad Hatter who was holding a tea party. He's one of my favourites. So intriguing. Alice ends up meeting up with the Queen of Hearts who is the mad tyrant who rules Wonderland." Rapunzel looked over to Flynn who was still firmly holding her hand. He looked sleepy so Rapunzel decided to hurry the story up. "Eventually after a lot more crazy stuff it comes to terms that the Knave of Hearts has stolen the Queen's tarts."

Flynn decided to interrupt. "I know you said be quiet and everything but this is a question." Rapunzel nodded. "Tarts as in the food?"

She giggled. "Yes Flynn, tarts as in the food. Anyway there is a big trial and Alice defends the Knave of Hearts. Ready for the plot twist?" Flynn nodded looking really excited. "The Queen sentences Alice to be beheaded." Rapunzel snorted when she saw Flynn's surprised face.

"What?" Flynn practically shouted. "Didn't see that coming."

"I know a bit morbid for a seven year old but it's worth the read. It's so interesting."

Flynn looked at her puzzled. "You mean that's it?"

"Yep."

"What how can they just end it there. They can't behead a seven year old, that's, that's-"

"You're really emotionally invested into this aren't you. I'm joking. See, two can play at that game."

It was Flynn's turn to nudge her shoulder now. "Don't do that to me! What actually happened then?"

"Well I didn't lie about the beheading, she was sentenced to it. But she woke up and guess what."

"What?" Flynn said wide eyed.

"Hmm. I don't think I'll tell you."

"Rapunzel you can't do this to me." She looked away trying not to laugh. "Fine, desperate times call for desperate measures." Flynn crawled over to Rapunzel and began tickling her.

"Fly-Flynn st-stop." In between laughs he heard the words "I give in." They were dangerously close right now and Flynn was tempted to just hold her and kiss her senseless which he knew he couldn't do because he hardly knew the girl. However, they had learnt a lot about each other in just a few short hours. He looked at the clock and saw it was 8pm. Wow, they'd actually been sat here for three hours. This girl knew more about him than anyone else and he'd only known her a few hours. He surprised himself by how much he'd opened up to her. It felt good, maybe it was just what he needed.

"She woke up and she was in the same place where she started, but she was asleep in he sisters lap. She ends up telling her sister about the adventures and whilst she goes back inside for tea, her sister ponders about the subject. Then it really ends."

"Wow that was beautiful." He moved so they were sat shoulder to shoulder leaning against one of the large chairs. "So why do you like the story so much. I mean it's really good and I really enjoyed it but, I don't know, you seem emotionally connected." He noticed that Rapunzel was shivering and placed one of the blankets that was on the chair across them both.

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks. It does connect to me somehow." She looked up to see Flynn looking at her, was he really interested in her life. She knew she was interested in his but that was part of who she was. "I was always curious as a child, I wanted to know the reasons behind everything. Why do the stars form in constellations? Why is snow so cold? But most importantly why did I have to go to school."

"You hated it?"

"I didn't hate it, I just hated the people. I would constantly get teased for my name and for having long hair. I like my long hair, it's part of who I am."

"For the record I like your hair too."

"I know, you said."

"I meant it."

Rapunzel grinned. "One day I was in the school library. I always hung out in the library at lunch times because I hated being around people. I got anxious around everyone, I still do. That's why I work here, hardly anyone comes here any more with the invention of the internet." She stopped mid breath as she felt Flynn's hand slide onto her thigh and rested there. He started making small circles with his thumb which comforted her as she continued. "Anyway, one day I saw the librarian reading Alice in Wonderland and I worked up the courage to ask her if I could borrow it. She agreed and so I read it. In a day."

Flynn's eyes widened. "A day, wow Rapunzel you impress me."

She beamed. "I know, I'm just amazing aren't I."

You are, Flynn thought to himself. Hold it together Flynn you can't seriously be falling for her after a measly three, make that four hours.

"Anyway I became curiouser and curiouser about life after reading the book. I began asking my mother questions about life which she couldn't answer. Eventually she took the book away from me saying that it wasn't good for me. Little did she know that I purchased an extra copy from the market and read it every night."

"How rebellious of you Rapunzel." Flynn laughed.

"Hey, I know I may look innocent but you haven't met my adventurous side yet."

"Yet? I'll hold you to that Rapunzel. So you being scandalous, carried on reading it without your mother's knowledge."

"Mhm."

"Wait, this isn't the same book you're giving to me right?"

"Yeah why?"

Flynn looked her right in the eye which made her heart flutter. "I can't take this Rapunzel, it means so much to you, it's part of who you are."

"Eugene. It's fine honestly. I'm not that little seven year old any more. I'm all grown up."

"I know but-"

She placed her hand over his mouth. "Shh, take it. I'm sure Mia-Rose will love it."

Flynn gave her a reassuring smile. "Fine but only because you look so cute right now." Crap, way to go Flynn. You don't talk for so long and then everything comes out at once.

"What?" Rapunzel asked looking confused.

"Nothing. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

Flynn paused trying to find the right words. "You said you get anxious when speaking to new people. How come you seemed fine with me?"

This question took Rapunzel by surprise and she had to think about what she was going to say next. "I guess you're just special. I don't know, I've seen you around a lot. You always seemed, and don't take this the wrong way, lonely. My assumption was right I'm guessing." Flynn nodded. "We're both in the same boat."

"But we're not in a boat we're on the floor?" Flynn said puzzled.

"No silly. I mean we're two of the same. Both have some sort of past that haunts us in everyday life. I guess that's why it feels natural with you. Our brains must think we're connected somehow."

Flynn felt a weight on his shoulder and turned to see Rapunzel leaning on his shoulder. It was getting late, she must be tired he thought. "I think we were meant to find each other." Rapunzel nodded and Flynn decided to make a hasty decision. "Can I ask you something and I mean you can say no if you want to it's just it feels like I've known you for years or something because I've never been this close to someone before and-"

"Gosh Eugene spill it." She giggled at the fact that he was the one babbling now.

"Would you, I mean could I kiss you?"

Rapunzel looked taken aback by the question but was quick to respond. "Sure."

He turned to face her and cupped her cheek with his hand rubbing it with his thumb. He moved closer and finally there lips met. Flynn was about to move away when he felt Rapunzel pressing him closer and wrapping her arms around his neck.

After minutes of kissing they finally broke apart. "Wow" was all that escaped Flynn's mouth.

"Wow indeed."

"Curiouser and curiouser, that's a quote from Alice and Wonderland right?"

"Yeah why?"

"It reminds me of you." The pair brightly smiled as the room grew silent. Not a painful silence but the peaceful kind. The kind of silence that happens when you're so into a book that you don't want to put it down. This was just the beginning of their fairytale.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I've loved every part of writing this and I'll hopefully have a sequel type one shot for it up soon. I know exactly how I want it to go as this story was based off what I wanted the sequel to be. Also my knowledge on Alice in Wonderland is very poor but I do love the story and it's the one I knew had a novel and was dated enough for Rapunzel to be reading and I loved the idea of Mia reading it because of the age similarities. For those of you who only know the movie, I went with the novel version just to clear any confusion. Reviews are always nice:)**

**Note: If I've made any mistakes with the Alice story please let me know and I will adjust it but I did leave parts out so it doesn't become boring. I mean you signed up for Rapunzel/Flynn not Alice in Wonderland.**

**UPDATE: So after reading this back I kinda fell in love with it again and want to write more. I want to plan it out first because I'd hate to have writers block or give up halfway through a fic so keep looking out for this becoming a multi fic because it will come, I promise.**


End file.
